<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] Carry the Field, by goldheartedsky by TheOneCalledEli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231913">[Podfic of] Carry the Field, by goldheartedsky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli'>TheOneCalledEli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Catholic Guilt, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Fantasizing, Figs, First Kiss, First Time, Former Priest Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, JUST KISS ALREADY, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Nicky is dripping with Catholic Trauma™️, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Self-Denial, Sexual Repression, Symbolism, because of religious upbringing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Carry the Field by goldheartedsky</p>
<p>Author Summary-</p>
<p>The first time, they do not kiss.</p>
<p>Yusuf does not know if a man like Nicolò even wants to be kissed. He understands the moonlight-pale stares from across the fire, understands the hesitant touch on the inside of his thigh that sparked this, but still, they do not kiss.</p>
<p>It’s been six years since they’ve met, a year since they’ve last tried killing each other, and Yusuf refuses to wait any longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] Carry the Field, by goldheartedsky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284591">Carry the Field</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/pseuds/goldheartedsky">goldheartedsky</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
<a href="https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/CarryTheField%20cover%20art.png"></a>
</p>
  <p>
To listen, <a href="https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Carry%20the%20Field.mp3">click HERE</a> to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes <a href="https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Carry%20the%20Field%20(no%20music).mp3">click HERE</a>. Many thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile">Paraka</a> for graciously hosting me. <a href="https://youtu.be/pyzt4e4ZSFQ"> Song</a> credit.
</p>
</div><p>
Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/pseuds/goldheartedsky">goldheartedsky</a> for answering my tumblr ask and giving me permission to record this story as a podfic. Listeners who are sensitive to religious trauma/internalized homophobia, please note the tags. Further details available at request. As a queer person who was raised Catholic, the vibe of this story is My Thing and I was in love with it from the moment I read it. The anguish Nicky holds is so fraught and the resolution is so, so satisfying. &lt;3_&lt;3
</p>
<p>
Special shout and and always extra-love to my bb <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchyWilson">Scratchy</a> for being my forever supporter and patron of my arts. This one's for you. &lt;3
</p>
<p>
Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :)
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>